


[VID] Jerusalem

by yunitsa



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: You and your friends have been discussing how / it seems rebellious to vote Conservative now.





	[VID] Jerusalem

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in June 2010, mainly using footage from the Channel 4 fanfic/"documentary" titled "When Boris Met Dave". Don't worry; it all worked out fine. 
> 
> Incredibly appropriate song by The Indelicates (with official endorsement!).

[Jerusalem (UK Politics)](https://vimeo.com/238263162) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Also on Youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL32EEunDUM)

 

**Lyrics:**

_In a compound on the edge of town_  
_Security to keep the outside out_  
_You and your friends have been discussing how_  
_It seems rebellious to vote Conservative now_  
  
_Your mind's so sharp, and your eyes so bright_  
_You shine in love, you were born anointed_  
_You mean so well, and you'll hurt so hard_  
_When you come to be disappointed_  
  
_And I will never go home again_  
_And we will build Jerusalem_  
_Don't know about us, but I know about them_  
_And we will build Jerusalem_  
_Jerusalem..._  
  
_You know exactly how clever sounds_  
_The soft consonants and rounded vowels_  
_You know the land that your labour's earned_  
_Your hypotheses have been confirmed_  
  
_We all love the Smiths and we dig The Clash_  
_But the smell of leather is intoxicating_  
_We're all brilliant minds, we are genii_  
_We excel at drama and formal debating_  
  
_And I am never going home again_  
_And we will build Jerusalem_  
_Don't know about us, but I know about them_  
_And we will build Jerusalem_  
_Jerusalem..._  
  
_You can take your burning gold_  
_You can take your swords and spears_  
_You can take your lamb of God_  
_You can take these deadly years_  
_You can win and win, and win again_  
_The dice are loaded, you'll never miss_  
_But you can't build Jerusalem_  
_Because you don't know what building is._  
  
_And I will never go home again_  
_And I will build Jerusalem_  
_I don't know about us, but I know about them_  
_And I will build Jerusalem_  
_Jerusalem..._


End file.
